


How Frozen Should Have Ended

by karathegoddess



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karathegoddess/pseuds/karathegoddess
Summary: The movie Frozen has happened exactly as is until the number "Fixer Upper" where things take a different turn than in the movie. Different of course, in the best of ways.





	How Frozen Should Have Ended

Anna and Kristoff broke into a hearty laughter once they realized what the trolls were trying to do. The two of them laughed a bit harder when looking at the others apparel.   
“No, no, no. Kristoff and I are just friends. He’s like an older brother I’ve never had.” Anna explained sincerely. Kristoff agreed.   
“Yeah and she’s like a little sister to me. An annoying one.” He was cut off by his ear being pulled down to meet her playfully angered expression, but he still smiled at his own insult.   
But before Kristoff could wiggle out of Anna’s ironclad grip, he felt the pull on his ear slacken and Anna’s knees buckled. She would have collapsed, had Kristoff not reached out for her and her head lolled limply against his chest. Her normally rosy red cheeks were now as white as the snow around them and her pink lips had shifted toward an alarming tint of blue. No warmth emanated from her body. Kristoff felt as though he were hugging an ice block to his chest rather than a person. He felt relieved to see Grandpappy roll towards them.   
“Your heart,” He frowned sadly. “It has been frozen.”  
“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Kristoff practically begged.   
“There is nothing I can do. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.” Grandpappy looked at them sympathetically. Kristoff grinned.   
“Of course! We just need to get you to Hans.” Hope welled up inside of him. Anna had become his friend. Dare he say his best friend (he just might not tell Sven that) and he had to make sure she was okay. He just had to. Even in the bundle of blankets he had burritoed her in, she still looked so cold and weak. Sven galloped as fast as he was able and didn’t rest until they reached the palace gate.  
Several servants and staff helped Anna into the palace, but shut Kristoff out. He thought about leaving, but he needed to wait around. He was waiting for his friend to burst out healthy and happy at any moment, with the news that she was okay. He’d wait as long as he needed to. 

***

Hans peeked into the window in the dungeon door. Elsa was still unconscious as far as he could tell. He hoped she’d wake up soon. He needed her to wake up soon. Then they could talk, she could stop this dreadful winter, find Anna, and this whole nightmare could be over.   
When he looked in the window the next time, he saw her standing, staring out at the frozen lake, Elsa’s pained expression reflected through the glass. It occurred to Hans even more so than ever that Elsa had never meant for any of this to happen. He was confident in his decision to help her. He opened the door to step in and was greeted with the biting cold room.   
“Why did you bring me here?” She demanded as he placed the lantern on the bench beside the door. He thought about it honestly before replying.  
“I couldn’t just let them kill you.” Hans’ genuinely seemed to surprise Elsa. But Elsa didn’t feel she deserved it.   
“But I’m a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.” She ordered. Hans’ face twisted in pain and Elsa held her breathe.   
“Anna has not returned,” he paused as Elsa turned to look outside again with a worry washed expression. “If you could just stop this winter. Bring back summer. Please.” Hans’ gentle voice was pleading. Elsa swiveled back and shook her head.   
“Don’t you see? I can’t,” she admitted. Hans’ eyes widened. He hadn’t anticipated this. But seeing Elsa now, in hindsight he should have known that she would have stopped the winter immediately if she could. “You have to tell them to let me go.” She begged. This wasn’t good at all. Once he reported to the counsel that Elsa couldn’t stop the winter, they’d keep her locked up forever or kill her. It occurred to Hans that Elsa was just as much a victim as everyone else in this mess.   
“I will do all I can.” He answered truthfully. Hans left, closing the door behind him. Only to turn and be confronted by the Duke of Weselton and his two bodyguards. Hans wasn’t a bad fighter by any means, but the three men caught him by complete and utter surprise. The first one punched Hans square in the stomach, causing him to crumple to his knees. The second was about to use the handle of his sword to knock him out, but Hans caught it and pushed it back, hitting his chin, stunning him. The first one went back for another go, but Hans, even on his knees, body slammed the man into the wall. A servant's voice ring out from upstairs.   
“We need more blankets for Princess Anna! Quickly!”   
“Anna,” Hans stood up without thinking, Anna being the only destination in his mind, only to be knocked on the head from behind. The Duke glared at his men and order them lock him up in a dungeon room. 

***

Anna was so cold, she could no longer bring herself to shiver. She found it strange that was even possible. Even with the roaring fire and the fifteen blankets piled on top of her, she still felt no different than being buried in a mound of snow. She heard the door open and close, someone’s heels click against the floor, assuming it was a maid she didn’t make much of an effort to move to see them. Anna, however, was surprised to see The Duke of Weasels or whatever he was, standing before her.   
“I-n-need H-Hans. True l-love-” Talking took a lot of effort, but she was pretty sure she got across what she trying to communicate. The Duke stared down at her and began to remove the blankets on her and tossed them aside. Anna frowned in confusion.   
“If only there was anyone who truly loved you.” The Duke’s words were colder than anything Anna had been feeling. He turned and drizzled water over the fire, until it died.   
“No! S-stop!” Anna reached off the couch and teetered over onto the floor.  
“The King and Queen of Weselton offered me an awful lot to exploit your secrets, but I may get even more if I take control of the entirety of Arendelle. All there is left to do is to kill Elsa. Pity your precious Hans prevented my men from finishing her off when they had the chance. Guess I’ll just have to do it myself.” The Duke explained. It was difficult for Anna to keep focus in her state, but she put on her best scowl towards him,   
“You’ll never get away with this!” She hissed. He chuckled a laugh that could only be described as nails on a chalkboard.   
“Oh, but Princess, I already have.” He closed the door shut behind him and locked it. Anna knew Elsa could freeze his groin and be done with it. Hans and Kristoff as far as she knew were safe, but Anna was pretty sure this was the end for her. As long as they were all okay, she didn’t care too much. Well, she was dying, and it was hard not to have the biased opinion of caring that she was dying, but with the rest of the people she loved and cared about okay, she was a little more accepting.  
Regardless of how accepting she was, she couldn’t help but feel hope spread through her cold clammy body as the lock clicked open. Anna was greeted by the concerned snowman’s face and she was mildly confused on how he had managed to pick the lock with a carrot, but decided he was a magical snowman and it was better not to question it. Olaf seemed entranced by the fire before he quickly helped her over to it. Anna was worried though as parts of his face began to droop.   
“Olaf you’re melting!” She said in alarm. He placed his stick hand on top of Anna’s hand and smiled.   
“Some people are worth melting for.” Anna could only appreciate the sentiment for a short lived moment.   
“We have to warn Elsa that The Duke is going to try and kill her!” She said urgently. 

***

Hans screamed as he wildly flailed his arms in hopes that the chains would miraculously fall of. He had been at it for some time now, causing his wrists to be raw and bloody, but it didn’t matter. He had to get to Anna. Help Elsa end winter. Those were the priorities. Hans gave the chain another desperate tug, crying out in the process, but to no avail. He swore under his breath. The door was swung open with such a force it nearly flew of its hinges. The Duke and one of his men, who now, to Hans’ satisfaction, had a large swollen purple and black bruise on his chin, walked in. The Duke snapped his fingers and the henchman of his gave Hans a firm smack.  
“Thanks to your idiocy on insisting we keep the monster, she’s escaped.” The Duke was not pleased. Hans couldn’t help but smirk up at him. Which he didn’t have to tilt his head up very far considering their height difference.   
“Good.”   
“You wouldn’t have any idea where the Queen would have gone would you?” The Duke asked somewhat hopefully. Hans spat on the man’s boot, a concoction of saliva and blood.   
“Even if I did, I’d never tell you.” Hans hissed.   
“Very well, it was worth a try.” He shrugged as he distastefully wiped his boot with his henchman’s handkerchief.  
“You won’t get away with any of this!” Hans yelled.  
“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Princess Anna, ‘I already have.’” The door slammed shut and Hans’ fuming turned to worry. If he had revealed his scheme was Anna… No. No, that couldn’t be the truth. Anna was far too strong and resourceful for the toupee wearing old man to get the best of her. Then, oddly enough he heard a polite knock on the door.   
“Um, come in?” Hans wore an expression of bewilderment as a blonde haired man about his age give or take a few years opened the door cautiously. “Who are you? Never mind, there’s a plan in place to kill the Princess and the Queen, I have to prevent that from happening. Please release me!” Hans begged.   
“What’s your name?” The man asked suspiciously.   
“I’m Prince Hans. I can explain more on the way-” But he didn’t even get to finish the sentence before the blonde man was stuffing the key in the locks.   
“No need. I’m Kristoff, friend of Anna’s. Overheard some guy scheming out loud about like all of that. How stupid do you have to be to constantly say your evil plans out loud, amright? You’ve seen Anna, done your whole true love kiss shtick.” Kristoff awaited a confirmation.   
“What? No, I was detained before I could see her return,” Hans replied. Kristoff’s eyes widened.   
“Oh no. Elsa accidentally froze her heart, I brought her back. An act of true love is the only way to thaw a frozen heart. I figured you-” Kristoff caught the glimpse out the window. The wind had picked up significantly blowing snow around making it difficult to see, but he saw the bright pink. He knew it was her coat. Kristoff spun Hans around to see as well.   
“Elsa escaped her cell. She must be going after her! Come on!” Hans and Kristoff ran up the steps and sprinted outside over the icy slopes ignoring the cruel wind. They reach the frozen pond and called out for Anna and Elsa. 

***

Anna felt as though her lungs were made of ice. Her breathing was labored and the wind pushed her around in directions like a bully or a really bad navigator like Kristoff. Anna saw her fingertips ice over and she could hear Kristoff and Hans’ voice cutting through the bitter wind like a pair of shears.  
Then it just stopped.   
The wind halted abruptly and the snow stopped billowing around them. Anna saw Kristoff and Hans across the way running toward her, but in the corner of her eye she saw Elsa slumped over in tears. The Duke raising his sword. There was no hesitation as Anna summoned every last bit of energy she had left and took off, sprinting across the ice and lunging in front of her sister, just as she felt the last bit of ice, completely encase her heart.   
***  
The force caused the blade to snap and pushed the Duke almost a full yard backward. Elsa jumped to her feet seeing her sister caused her sobs to become long and hard.   
Hans wished he hadn’t been so surprised by the Duke’s men. Maybe if he had been able to fight them, he would’ve gotten here in time. If he had just been to her sooner. He remembered running around the palace with her that night and talking. If he hadn’t been such a love sick puppy. Brash and impulsive. If he hadn’t proposed to her so quickly, they wouldn’t have gotten in a fight. Elsa wouldn’t have gotten mad and none of this would have happened. ‘Ifs’ no longer mattered What in front of him was reality, no matter how much he didn’t want it to be.   
Kristoff didn’t have many friends. Not besides Sven. He was remembering why. Right in this moment. Currently, he wanted nothing more than to cry into Sven’s soft fur. He had loved her. Not like Hans, but he had loved her nonetheless. She was his friend. His annoying little sister. Kristoff wished he could call her annoying out loud and she'd yank is ear down again.   
He stared at the ice on the ground in front of him until Sven knocked him with his antlers to get his attention. He reluctantly flicked his eyes up, but then he saw it. The ice on Anna, beginning to thaw. Kristoff elbowed Hans lightly, neither of them wanted to jinx it so they remained silent, until Anna was herself again. The only difference was her hair. It was a beautiful silvery snow white, with the exception of one ginger strand.   
“You’d sacrifice yourself...for me?” Elsa inquired cautiously.   
“Of course I would. You’re my sister. I love you.” The siblings hugged and Elsa smiled, an idea seemed to be forming.   
“That’s it! Love. True love thaws a frozen heart. Love thaws.” Elsa announced. They all stepped on a boat, while Elsa put her theory to test. Once she finished, Arendelle was at summer time once again. The Duke clung to the side of the boat and hoisted himself onto the deck. Both Hans and Kristoff stalked over to them, but Anna separated them in the middle and waltzed through. Anna cleared her throat.  
“I’m afraid that we will no longer be trading with Weasletown.” She hissed with distaste. Anna turned to walk away, then whirled around and punched the old man off the boat, his toupee surfacing a few feet away from him. Anna and Elsa walked hand in hand off the boat, Kristoff crossed his arms and looked at Hans.   
“So you proposed to her after how long, again?” He inquired mischievously, Hans cheeks turned a few shades shy of a rose.   
“Look I-”  
“No man, It’s cool. But if you ever hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will- Wait, why are you smiling? You’re supposed to be intimidated.” Kristoff frowned and Hans put a hand on Kristoff’s shoulder.   
“I’m just glad that Anna has friends that care for her so fully.” Hans smiled gently. Kristoff bit his lip.   
“Fine! You are good for her, just don’t get married like tomorrow. I’d give it some time first.” He teased. Hans laughed and the two of them walked back to the palace. Queen Elsa was restored to her throne. Anna and her were closer than ever, always keeping the castle gates open. Kristoff was a frequent friend and Official Ice carrier for the kingdom. Anna and Hans were finally together, but didn’t have any plans to marry for quite some time.


End file.
